¿Estúpido Cumpleaños?
by Saara-Chan94
Summary: Que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera en esa situación, nadie lo creía posible. AU. Primer One-shot.


**Resumen:** Que Sasuke Uchiha estuviese en esa situación, nadie lo creía posible.

**Parejas: **Leve SasuHina.

**Género:** ¿Romance?.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es invención mía.

**En diálogos:**

—Hablan normalmente —.

—_Pensamientos de Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto_—.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Saara-Chan94

.

.

.

Para ser sinceros, la imagen que tenían enfrente de ellos, era inhumanamente imposible, ver a uno de los estudiantes más populares del instituto Konoha, el "serio-egocéntrico-sexy-uchiha " en esta penosa situación, era para recordarlo por generaciones.

La situación, para Sasuke no podía ser peor, aun no entendía como había terminado con una chica desmayada encima de él y todos viéndolos en todo su esplendor.

Luego miro a un colorado rubio que cuando poso sus ojos en el trago duro y lo miro con terror, sabiendo así la maldita confusión.

-_Te matare estúpido.- pensó Sasuke._

–_Sasuke-teme me va a matar.- _pensó el chico denominado Uzumaki. Recordando como termino lo que veían sus ojos.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, se despertó como todas las mañanas para ir a clases, hoy era un día especial, pues su amigo-rival cumplía años. _

_-Espero que mi deseo se haya hecho realidad ttebayo, y el teme deje de ser tan amargado.-pensó con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios. –Y claro que Sakura-chan se fije en mi.- lo último lo deseo más, sabiendo que aun que no era su cumpleaños todo era posible ¿no?. –Pero de seguro pasara todo el día persiguiendo a Sasuke.- maldito amargado._

_Para Sasuke Uchiha era un día más en su vida, solo que más molesto, su cumpleaños, que para su desgracia era el perfecto día para que sus estúpidas-molestas de su club de fans (que no era secreto) intentaran como siempre que él les diera aunque sea la más mínima atención._

_-Realmente no tienen dignidad.-pensó el azabache._

_No le gustaba celebrar nada festivo, desde que sus padres y su hermano murieron ya no había razón para celebrar. Claro que si el molesto rubio de su amigo entendiera que no le gustaba celebrarlo sería mejor, pero el dobe parecía tener aire en su cabeza._

_Sin más se dirigió al instituto._

_Hinata Hyuga, como todas las mañanas se despertó, lavo los dientes, se bañó, cambio y salió de su habitación. Fue al comedor, donde una de las criadas de su hogar, le dio los buenos días._

–_B-buenos días, ¿padre s-salió?.-_

–_Si Hinata-sama, me dijo que no quería que llegara tarde de nuevo a su escuela.-_

_-Oh.- pensó tristemente Hinata._

_-G-gracias, q-que termine b-bien su d-día.- Dicho esto se retiró, sin siquiera esperar a obtener una respuesta, y recordando como desde que tenía memoria, su padre Hiashi hyuga, director de la empresa "Hyuga corp " se empeñaba en decirle que era una inútil que ni siquiera podía responder bien._

_-S-soy una t-tonta.- dicho esto salió de su mansión._

_-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa es Sasuke-kun!.- decían con corazones en los ojos las muchachas admiradoras del pelinegro._

_-Acepta esto Sasuke-kun.- decía una muchacha pelirroja de lentes, que tenía en sus manos un pastel de chocolate._

_-¡No!, acepta el mío.- decía una pelirubia de ojos azules, que tenía un pastel en forma de flor._

_-No le hagas caso a la Ino-cerda, mejor acepta el mío.- decía una joven de ojos jade, con unos pastelitos con forma de él._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste frentona?!.- dijo con una vena en su frente._

_-¡Lo que oíste!.- respondió igual._

_-"Que estúpidas".- pensó irritado. -"Hora de largarme". Dicho así, de fue dejando a más de una gritando su nombre._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-teme!-. Salido de quien sabe dónde su amigo (que nunca lo admitiría) lo recibió con un abrazo, que antes de que alcanzara a dárselo, si no fuera por sus reflejos, ahorita mismo lo estaría asfixiando._

_-Ahh, ¡Maldito bastardo!, todavía que te deseo feliz cumpleaños, me recibes así.- dijo un exaltado Naruto, lamentándose en el suelo._

_-Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos dobe.-respondió con su cara neutral de siempre. Alejándose del rubio, encaminándose por los pasillos del instituto._

_-Parece que mi deseo no se cumplió.- susurro el rubio. Levantándose y dando alcance al azabache._

_Una preocupada pelinegra de ojos color perla, venia corriendo a todo lo que sus largas piernas lo permitían._

_-H-hay n-no p-padre me r-regañara de nuevo.- corría una exaltada pelinegra por los pasillos de su escuela. –T-todo por c-culpa del t-trafico.- _

_Entre corría, con la cabeza gacha y las 2 manos en su mochila, no se dio cuenta de que venía un pelinegro y un rubio corriendo en su misma dirección, y que atrás de ellos venían unas alocadas obsesivas fans._

_-¡Sasuke-teme!.-_

_-"Maldición".- pensó el azabache._

_-"E-esa voz, ¡N-naruto-kun!"- dijo una sonrosada pelinegra, que cuando volteo hacia arriba para ver al rubio que le quitaba el sueño, no espero ver a su amigo, en dirección suya .Pero lo que si no espero ver, fue.._

_De repente todo quedo en silencio, un incómodo silencio._

_Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, y los ojos a mas no `poder grandes, cuando vieron a una pelinegra y a Sasuke, uno encima del otro con los labios uno contra otro._

_Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba pero sentía una cálida sensación. Cuando en eso abrió sus ojos y lo que vio, no lo imagino ni en mil años._

_Ella encima del chico por el cual toda la población femenina estaban locas, quizás más pálido que ella. Fue cuando no pudo más, intento alejarse de él, pero en el intento, miro a los demás y fue inevitable, se desmayó._

_Sasuke, por primera vez no entendía nada, recordaba que el estúpido de su amigo, le venía diciendo estupideces como siempre, cuando escucho voces que más bien parecían gritos de sus fans._

_-Corre dobe.- le había dicho a Naruto._

_-Ni que lo digas teme.- respondió el chico con bigotes._

_Y luego una chica, más baja que él, venia corriendo en su dirección._

_-"Maldición".- pensó el azabache, -" No podre detenerme"._

_Y luego paso."_

-"Definitivamente eres hombre muerto Naruto. "

Miro a una pelinegra que estaba recostada encima de él.

-"Una Hyuga. "- y vio que estaba sumamente sonrojada a pesar de estar desmayada.

Luego miro a Naruto que hasta brinco.

-O-oe t-teme, f-fue un accidente, D-dattebayo-. Maldición hasta ahora tartamudeaba, eso era trabajo de la chica, que estaba en brazos de Sasuke.

Más Sasuke, lo ignoro, por prestar atención, a la chica que en esos instantes, despertaba.

Recordaba estar soñando, cuando de repente sintió que la cargaban. "-M-me cargan".

Abrió los ojos, y deseo no haberlo hecho nunca.

-U-uchiha-san.- respondió roja como un semáforo.

-Hmph.- dijo el Uchiha con media sonrisa, que para la ojiluna fue, demasiado.

-Ya se desmayó.- dijo el Uchiha,, no lo negaba, la tartamuda, tenía lo suyo.

Naruto, cuando vio que Sasuke sonrió, (por qué esa era la sonrisa made in Uchiha, casi se atraganta. )

-Parece que al teme, a pesar, de todo no le fue tan mal, por lo tanto, yo me voy…ttebayo.- susurro el ojiazul.

¡Teme, mi deseo se puede cumplir!-Grito.

Sasuke, lo oyó, pero no lo miro, más concentrado estaba, en llevar a una desmayada a la enfermería, y tal vez, solo tal vez, esperaba ver su cara sonrojada de nuevo.

-Hmph, interesante.- susurro para sí, el Uchiha menor, mientras unas asombradas fans, que en vez de gritar, siguieron igual, de asombradas.

**Hola, chicas y chicos de FanFiction, si se pasaron por aquí, les agradezco infinitamente por haberse tomado esa molestia.**

**Como verán es mi primer One-shot, por lo tanto mi primera historia. Por lo mismo espero críticas constructivas.**

**Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, no saben lo feliz que me harían. :D**

**Esta historia, va para Sasuke, que hoy es su cumpleaños.**

**Sin más ni menos, me despido. :D**

**¡Saludos!.**

**Saara-Chan.**


End file.
